Maritime Museum of Denmark
Overview Follow the sloping bridges down to the old dry dock between Kronborg Castle and The Culture Yard, and enter an underground museum designed by the internationally renowned architecture company BIG (Bjarke Ingels Group). Here you’ll experience a colourful world with a whole range of exhibitions telling the story of Denmark as one of the world’s leading shipping nations - of the past and present. The museum’s maritime collections are presented in evocative and dramatic exhibitions, with films projected directly onto the architecture of the building. Welcome to a universe where you can see, listen to and actively experience the maritime world. Your life depends on shipping. The world depends on shipping. It always has. Via shipping and the trade and cultural exchanges it is part of, Denmark has always been connected to the rest of the world. This is the history and contemporary life that unfolds at M/S Maritime Museum of Denmark. The architecture and exhibitions aim for new horizons, making the museum relevant, inclusive and accessible to everyone. The architecture of the museum is iconic, guiding visitors through a continuous flow of spaces expanding across gently sloping floors at different levels before crossing the old dock. The contemporary architecture and the deep outdoor space of the open dock invite you to visit our café and enjoy the surroundings and the wide range of diverse cultural events created with our neighbours under the umbrella of ‘Culture Harbour Kronborg’. The museum hosts spectacular, evocative and inclusive exhibitions that actively involve a broad audience of children and adults, women and men, sea captains and laymen. The exhibitions are developed in collaboration with the exhibition designers Kossmann.dejong from Amsterdam. The story of each exhibition is powerfully expressed through film and a set design that almost wordlessly highlight and add perspective to the many exhibits on display. Your visit to the museum is enhanced by interactive installations and games, where together with others you can play and learn. The exhibitions present a fleet of merchant ships and fleet of personal stories linked to the museum’s fantastic collections from the past four centuries – putting Danish shipping and navigation of the past and present in the global perspective. Through thematic highlights we’re whirled into the challenges of the oceans faced by those at sea, through the temptations of the ports, and back home at the heart of their families. We explore the myths of the life of the sailor, experience the role of the captain at the helm between the Danish colonies of the 1700s, and sit behind the desk of the shipping executive conducting world trade today. We follow the route of the many products in our supermarkets that have travelled thousands of nautical miles to reach us. The permanent exhibitions are supplemented by changing, thematic exhibitions and our new education department, with activities for schoolchildren and anyone else interested in learning more about shipping and navigation through our teaching programmes. The museum’s Knowledge Center includes archives, images and an extensive, specialised maritime library. The center can be visited at the museum or here. As well as exhibitions, the museum also houses conference halls, a café and a shop. Tickets Adults: 110 DKK. Free entry for children under 18. Students: 90 DKK. Senior citizens over 65: 90 DKK. Annual pass (adult): 200 DKK. Joint ticket, one day, Kronborg Castle : 150 DKK. Opening Hours September - June: Tuesday - Sunday 11 - 5. July - August: Daily 10 - 5. Opened on Mondays the 10. of February (week 7), the 14. and 21. of April (Easter), the 13. of October (week 42) and Monday the 29. of December 2014. Closed: December 24th, 25th, 26th, 31st & January 1st. Find Your Way M/S MARITIME MUSEUM OF DENMARK Ny Kronborgvej 1 DK-3000 Elsinore DENMARK Category:Denmark Category:Museums Category:Jack